1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a motor vehicle headlight lighting module of the type comprising: at least one first light source; a device for converting the wavelength of the light emitted by the first light source; and a fan able to generate a flow of air.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide headlights at the front of a motor vehicle able to form light beams to provide various lighting functions, for example of “high beam” or “low beam” type.
So-called adaptive lighting devices make it possible to adjust the beam intensity, dimensions and/or direction according to traffic conditions in order to provide these various functions.
Each headlight generally includes a plurality of lighting modules that make it possible to form a light beam of the headlight. The modules may be turned on and off independently of one another to vary the characteristics of the beam in real time.
By lighting module is meant a system containing at least one light source and a projection or reflection optical system.
Lighting modules as described in the document EP2690352, which is the equivalent of U.S. 2014/0029282, in the name of the Applicant notably comprise lighting devices including laser diode type light sources emitting blue light and a device able to convert the laser radiation into a beam of white light. A converter device of this kind consists of luminophore elements, for example.
The light sources and the converter device generate a considerable amount of heat when operating, and it is necessary to cool them. It is notably known to equip the lighting modules with fans that generate a flow of air able to cool the heating elements by convection.
The presence of a fan for each of the aforementioned elements makes optimum cooling possible. This solution is costly, however.